1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stroller apparatuses that can receive multiple children.
2. Description of the Related Art
A current trend is to provide a stroller apparatus that can receive a child close to the caregiver. To this end, some approaches propose a stroller apparatus in which the child can be seated facing rearward. Other approaches may also propose a stroller apparatus that can detachably receive a portable infant car seat. However, a disadvantage of the current designs is that the stroller cannot be folded with the detachable seat thereon. Moreover, stroller apparatuses designed to receive the portable infant car seat may not be able to seat a child of older age.
Therefore, there is a need for a stroller apparatus that can be more versatile in use and address at least the foregoing issues.